Krisandra
Krisandra is a Redguard Forebear and silversmith in . Dialogue Greetings, my lady. I am Cyrus. "A Sentinel accent, isn't it? I am Krisandra, silversmith of Stros M'Kai. Pleased to meet you." :(Sentinel) Are you from Sentinel originally? "Yes, I owned a shop there for six years -- on market street, perhaps you know it? Sentinel is crowded these days. And when I heard of a business for sale here, I decided to take the chance. So far I haven't had too much trouble from the locals." ::(Trouble from locals) Why would the local people give you trouble? "Forebears aren't exactly popular around here, you know? I've never been much involved in politics, but I always supported the Forebear cause. Before the war, all that didn't matter, I had many friends who are Crowns. But things are different now." ::(New in town) You're new here, then? "Arrived only 2 months ago. I'm still trying to get things sorted out. The former owner must not have cleaned this place for twenty years. There was so much junk piled up. I tossed most of it in my warehouse next door just to get it out of the way." :::(Former owner) The old silversmith -- he left because of the war? "He died, actually. I bought the shop from his estate. I guess there was some kind of incident in the Old Quarter, where the most fanatical Crowns lived." ::::(Incident in Old Quarter) Do you know what happened? "It was before I arrived. The people here tell some pretty fantastic stories. As near as I can figure, the Crowns burned their houses down around their heads rather than surrender after the Imperials took the city. Some would call that admirable, but I think the Redguards put too much stock in zealotry." :(Iszara) I'm looking for my sister, Iszara. Do you know her? "I'm afraid not. I have few friends here as yet. I'm hoping that as time passes things will get back to normal, but the war is still too fresh for people here to forget that I'm a Forebear." ::(War in Sentinel) I haven't been back in Sentinel since before the war. How did it fare? "Better than Stros M'Kai. Before I came here, I thought the stories I'd heard were just Crown propaganda. The Crowns recaptured Sentinel just before the Empire intervened, but it was nothing like this. Stros M'Kai was the center of Crown resistance, and I suppose the Empire is making an example of the city." ::(Forebears) I admire your courage, a Forebear in the Crown capital. "When I first arrived, the Restless League made a few threats, but the Empire seems to have them under control now. Forebear and Crown, that's all in the past anyway. Hammerfell is part of the Empire now. At least we finally can stop killing each other." :(Stros M'Kai) How has Stros M'Kai fared under Imperial occupation? "It's suffered greatly. The incident in the Old Quarter seems to have left the city in shock. The Crowns lost the war, after all, you can't expect them to get over that in a few months." :(Restless League) What can you tell me about the Restless League? "I know I sound just like every other Forebear, but they were nothing more than pirates, using the civil war as cover for their crimes. They were a black mark on the Crowns' cause from the beginning. The destruction of the League is one of the few good things to come from the Empire's victory." ::(Destruction of League) So the League has been wiped out? "As far as I can tell. They haven't been seen in Stros M'Kai in weeks. Their last hurrah was blowing up the governor's flagship -- a pointless gesture which only spurred Richton to finish cleaning out their organization from the city." :::(Richton) What do you know of the new provisional governor Richton? "Ruthless to a fault. Served him well during the war, but not a trait gauranteed to win loyalty in a new province. I wonder how much Tiber Septim knows of what Richton is up to here in Hammerfell." ::::(Tiber Septim) Tiber Septim, the colossus of our generation, Tamriel's new self-proclaimed Emperor. What's your take? "The Empire's expansion has proceeded according to the merits of the Emperor's servants. By all accounts, Septim's governor in High Rock has ended the feuding of the witch-kings there with tact and skill. The Emperor's representative here in Stros M'Kai is not on the same caliber, and the Emperor is viewed dimly as a result." ::(Empire's victory) You call it the Empire's victory? What of the Forebears? "Please, I'm not one of the Forebear fanatics. Anyone can see that Baron Volag was used then cast aside by the Empire. He hoped to be king of Hammerfell, but who has seen him since his supposed victory?" :::(Baron Volag) You disagree with Baron Volag's decision to ally the Forebears with the Empire? "A gamble that he lost. As a Forebear, I supported Volag's claim to the throne of Hammerfell. I never supposed he was infallible. But this war's over now, and the only thing to do is make the best of the new situation -- a philosophy more Crowns should embrace, if you ask me." :(Bye) Excuse me. Perhaps we can speak later. Appearances * pl:Krisandra ru:Крисандра